The War - A Very Brief Overview
Obviously a century-spanning galactic war has a lot of material to write about. The following cover the basics: All downhill from here The people of Earth were not ready for what was to come. The crudely retro-fitted cargo vessels of pirates'-past had been little trouble for the latest line of dedicated peacekeeping starships, but this new vessel was completely unlike anything the people of Earth had ever seen. It didn’t appear to be armed in any way, but it was just so… different. It looked hideously inefficient, engineers and scientists alike remarked. Rather bulky, high ceilings and wide, unused rooms – none of the weight saving of a chemical rocket vessel. Even the Handwavium drive hadn’t left this much wiggle room, since orbital maneuvers were still bound by Newtonian physics and the tyranny of the rocket equation. Given the vessel’s mysterious appearance and unexpected departure – seemingly slipping in and out of conventional space – experts mused that the craft could only be feasible with a near mastery of spaceflight. This was a terrifying prospect for the men and women of Earth who had only dipped their toes in the stellar pond 200 years past. The Lagrange construction array was thrown into operation like never before. Over the course of a year, production facilities doubled, while lunar helium mining kicked up a notch to supply the demand for fusion fuel. Officially, no hostilities had been declared, but a shipload of dead pirates sent a very strong (if misunderstood) message. By the start of 2241, 12 new Hamilton Class cruisers patrolled the skies of Murs-Sonctarum in an unrivaled feat of construction. Here they practised maneuvers, drilled for combat, and continuously worked to improve the efficiency of the recently deployed early warning satellite grid. After six months, they were ready. Or so they told themselves… June 29, 2241. The first sign that something was wrong came from the early warning satellites. The second sign that something was wrong was that the EMR radiation spikes originated inside the satellite grid. When the three considerably larger vessels than the original contact craft made a beeline towards the planet with absolutely zero frequencies being broadcast, things got a little tense. Assuming nothing changed, Earth’s fleet had just less than two days to arrange themselves in formation and intercept the incoming craft – harder than it sounds with no tachyon advantage near the planet. Carefully, the dozen Earth vessels surrounded the incoming flight and slowly closed in. They were ordered to hold fire unless absolutely necessary, since the last contact had been botched so horribly. They were met with silence as the vessels hurtled along the return trip to the planet. The lead pirate vessel abruptly rolled and unleashed a spiral of bright tracers through the void. The two closest Hamilton cruisers around its midsection vented atmosphere and detonated before there was any time to react. On cue, the two pirate craft flanking the first yawed outwards and sent a blinding lance out to the furthest of the UNE ships. They were bisected and drifted away, spinning and leaving a trail of vapour in their wake. blah blah blah Quickly scrambled patrol vessels were no match for this new - and decidedly alien – menace. Rallying reinforcements from Earth and the six other largely populated worlds took anywhere from two to six weeks Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:United Nations of Earth Category:Unfinished